In recent years, identification of long-term effects of marketing campaigns have relied upon heuristic techniques and/or mere “rules of thumb.” Such heuristics are typically used despite one or more variations in a marketing campaign, variations in a brand of interest of the marketing campaign and/or variations in category types of the marketing campaign.